


Hair

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: Hair [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, also Nagisa and Makoto are girls, and Makoto's hair, you would understand once you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa notice that there was something strange about Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I did this story at 6 am after I couldn't stop thinking about it. If there is any mistakes, I apologize. So please enjoy!

If there was something that everyone knew and agreed with, it was that Makoto Tachibana is a very beautiful girl. And with her personality, it made her 10 times prettier. Of course that also cause the envy of many girls, but once they know her it was hard to hate her.

Right now she was at Samezuka School with all of her friends. Since Rin is the captain, Iwatobi was able to go anytime they want. Of course they had to let Rin first.

Since her and Nagisa were the only girls in the team, [not counting Gou since she doesn’t swim] Rin let them get change in his dorm room. Saying that it would be better for them to get ready there, instead of making them wait for the guys to finish.

Once Makoto finish getting ready, she waited for Nagisa to finish. Once the younger finish getting ready, she put her arms around Makoto arm and dragged her towards the pool area.

 

When they arrived, they notice that Haru and Rei were already waiting for them. Makoto couldn’t help but smile knowing that Haru decided to wait for them.

Once Rin notice that everyone was there, he started the club activities by making the first years swim first. Since Makoto was also the captain of her swim team, she moves next to Rin.

After swimming for almost an hour, both Makoto and Rin decided that it was time for them to take a 10 minute break.

The Iwatobi team [minus Haru who is still at the pool.] was sitting at the bench, with Nagisa almost lying on top of Makoto. When Nagisa notice Rin approaching them, she quickly sat up.

“Ne ne, Rin-chan! Where is Sou-chan?”

“I don’t know, he just said that he had something to do and left.”

At that Nagisa made a pout. “Aww, I wanted to show him something.”

Makoto just laughed and patted her head. “I’m sure he would come before we leave, I think it’s time for us to swim again.”

As Makoto stood up, Nagisa gave her a long and hard look. Realizing that there was something different in Makoto. As Makoto was about to say something to Rin, all the swim team jump when they heard Nagisa screeched.

“AHHH!”

“Nagisa-chan!? What was that about!?” Rei ask the tiny girl, feeling like he almost had a heart attack.

“Mako-chan! Mako-chan!”

“W-what is it? What’s wrong” A flustered Makoto ask, wondering what was wrong with her friend.

“Your hair!” Nagisa screamed once again, this time earning confuse looks from a few people that decided to continue watch the whole scene.

“What about her hair? Nagisa, you’re causing a scene.” Rin said, rolling his eyes at how she was acting.

“Mako-chan hair is getting longer! Mako-chan hates having long hair!”

Once Nagisa say that, Makoto flinch as a small blush spread across her cheeks. Since both Rei and Rin look at her, and notice that it was true. Though they knew that something so little should not be the reason to cause a huge scene.

“So what? Maybe she wanted to change her hairstyle.” Rin said with a tired tone, hoping that Nagisa would calm down.

“You don’t get it Rin-chan! It means that Mako-chan has a lover!”

“What!?”

Once Nagisa said that, both Rin and Rei, and even Haru who heard all the commotion turn look at Nagisa and Makoto with a shock expression. Now Makoto face look almost like a tomato.

“It’s true! Mako-chan hates having long hair, once she feels it’s getting long she cuts it immediately. But if she hasn’t cut it, it means that she is dating someone!”

“Is it true Makoto?” This time Haru ask her, noticing how red her face look.

Now more embarrassed, she looks down and nodded her head slowly. With that she earned a huge squeal from Nagisa. Jumping up and down, she gave Makoto a huge hug.

“Who is your boyfriend? Is it someone we know? Is he cute? Hot? Sexy?”

Before Makoto could answer Nagisa’s embarrassing questions, she felt someone pull her back from Nagisa’s grip and into their arms.

“I’m her boyfriend.” A deep voice was heard.

“Sousuke/Sou-chan!?” 

Everyone across the room look at the couple, noticing the smug expression on Sousuke’s face. While Makoto look like she might faint at any moment.

“Whoa! Mako-chan I didn’t expected you to date Sou-chan, not a bad choice.” Nagisa grinned

“C-can we just start practice already?” She said in a weak tone, and Rin couldn’t help but pity her.

“Everyone stop lazing around and start swimming!” With Rin’s order, everyone soon started practice once again.

Meanwhile Haru and Rei told Makoto for her to go so she could calm herself. Knowing that what just happen made her feel drained. They didn’t say anything when they notice Sousuke going after the left.

Both of them could hear both Makoto and Sousuke whispering something to each other. They started walking faster, so they could

When Haru look at Nagisa, he glare at her making her hide behind Rei. Finally realizing what she did was wrong.

“Sorry Haru-chan! I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Well it’s too late now, you almost told the whole world that Makoto is dating for no reason.” He told her with a stern expression.

“I just got excited that Mako-chan is dating someone, so I couldn’t control myself.”

As she said that, Haru’s gaze softened since he knew how Nagisa felt. Even though he was still trying to be good friends with Sousuke, it made him happy to see him with Makoto. After all if Makoto wanted to be with him, he knew that he could trust him.

“Just be more considerate next time, Makoto doesn’t need you to cause a scene.”

“Of course Haru-chan!”

Once Nagisa say that, they notice two figures coming towards them. It was both Sousuke and Makoto, who were holding hands. Since Samezuka were still swimming, only Iwatobi notice the intimate scene before them.

Both of them were close to each other, almost as if they wanted to mold as one. There was a blush on Makoto’s face, but a sweet smile on her face. Though what surprise them was that Sousuke was wearing the same expression.

Then Sousuke lean towards her and gave her a short but sweet kiss on her lips, which Makoto happily return. Sousuke soon left her side so he could give his juniors a few pointers.

Makoto smile as she looks at her hand that was holding a hairclip that Sousuke gave her earlier. Putting it on her hair, she smiles as she started walking towards her team so they could all start swimming.

After all the reason why she decided to start growing her hair wasn’t because Sousuke asked her too, it was so she could wear the hairclips that Sousuke gives her.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this story, I had a different idea. But as I continue writing, I decided to change the whole plot. So if it doesn't make any sense that's because I wrote it at 6 am when I couldn't sleep. I hope you guys like this story.


End file.
